Fluid vessels are often used in applications where corrosive fluids must be isolated from their surroundings. In one application, a fluid vessel may include an inlet structure, outlet structure, and filter medium, and may be used to strain particulate matter from a fluid flow. Ships, oil rigs, desalinization plants, and power plants, for example, use such “strainers” to remove debris and particles from seawater before the water is allowed to enter cooling systems and/or machinery. In such applications, the saline and oxygen-rich seawater may be highly corrosive to ferrous metals in contact with the water flow. Likewise, the seawater may contain small particles of silica, sand, and/or other hard particles like calcium carbonate (e.g., ground up sea shells) that may contact, impinge on and/or abrade the walls of the vessel. If the vessel walls are not sufficiently hard, prolonged exposure to these flowing particles may cause excessive wear and may reduce the vessel's expected life.